Fargo
Fargo is a Spirit Message: an entity created from raw manna and infused with a message for the purpose of seeking out its intended recipient and delivering its message. For reasons unknown, Fargo has not followed the instinctive drive to seek out its target; instead, it has fixed its focus on Laeka'Draeon, urging him to help it search for "Keiegn"—as though it is unable to fulfil its natural purpose without the young dragon's assistance. It henceforth inserts itself into Laeka'Draeon's life and joins him in his quest to find the other dragons. But its origin and ultimate purposes linger as an ever-present shadow. Appearance Fargo, by all appearances, looks like a tiny wraith-like dragon, minus the hind legs. It has horn-shaped appendages extended from the back of its head, and a long, narrow snout. There are no nostrils, teeth, or ears, but its eyes are very distinct; bright and luminous, and the shade of purple seen in amethyst gemstones. Its forelimbs are long for its size, and its claws are described as "barbed", possibly likened to thorns found on certain bushes, like roses or briars. Spirit Messages Spirit Messages are compositions of raw manna, pulled from the natural streams of the world and implanted with the thoughts, words and/ images of an individual, intended for a chosen recipient. The technique of creating a Message is relatively complex and requires advanced knowledge on certain Spoken magics, as well as mental imagery control. The ability to cast magic is essential in the crafting of a Spirit Message, but not to receive one. Spirit Messages can take any semi-physical form (whatsoever the Crafter imagines of them) and can materialize and dematerialize whilst retaining the integrity of their inserted message. The fabricating of their construct is as such that a Spirit Message is cable of absorbing copious amounts of information from its surroundings, and, over time, able to self-construct a level of singular intelligence (a sort of imitation of sentience). But such cases are almost unheard of, as Messages are designed to carry and transfer messages as quickly and efficiently as possible (often giving them no time to absorb enough outside information to begin the natural self-evolving process). Memory Phantoms Memory Phantoms occur when a Spirit Message is unable to impart its message to its recipient or return to its creator (usually a result, when both are killed before the Message makes it to either party). As a result, the Message wanders in perpetual purposelessness, unable to fulfil its calling, and so unable to return to the stream of life manna from which it was crafted. Memory Phantoms, while rare, are considered incredibly valuable in their potential to absorb and store vast (possibly infinite) stores of knowledge. Though so far, there has been no known case of anyone effectively procuring useful information from a Phantom, as their evolved constructs often create a wary and unreceptive "personality". Due to Fargo's eccentricities (beyond normal for a Spirit Message) a discussion arises between Laeka'Draeon and his companions as to whether Fargo is actually a Memory Phantom (Chapter 25, A Forgotten Regret, The Beacon Thrones). Trivia Valadilian Trivia: The name 'Fargo' is likely a miscommunication between the Message and its creator (as a Message giving itself a name is unheard of). If it was the final word injected into the Message, it is likely a hasty spoken Sealing Command. Depending on the language used, Fargo could mean numerous things, including far'guiel (to 'join from afar', or 'far-reaching connection') fal goan ('final task') or fei gou (meaning to 'find ways to arbitrate', or to 'shape results with actions'). Real World Trivia: The glyph used as the official "logo" of the Dragon Calling series is actually that of Fargo. Category:Allies Category:Primary Category:Characters